


I offer my Hand - Sidlink

by squiddleinkmachine



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddleinkmachine/pseuds/squiddleinkmachine
Summary: After Ganon is defeated, and things begin to return to normal... well. As normal as things get for Hyrule's champion and hero. Link begins to question what was ever normal in the first place. Seeking that ever so far away normality, he revisits the friends he's made along the way of his long journey.Starting with Zora's Domain.....A reposting of a fanfic from Wattpad! 3 chapters so far that were pre-written, and will be continuing ^^
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon, Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 7





	1. The road to the Domain

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to an old fanfic I wrote after completing BOTW a year or two ago. I’ve gone through to make sure I’ve updated a bit of the writing, but because it’s not half bad I decided to transfer pre-written chapters here! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda tells Link he works too hard and needs to take a break 
> 
> Link reluctantly agrees, and sets off on a well needed break from his duties

The light filtered in from the newly installed glass windows of Hyrule castle's dining room. Where sat Link, quietly observing Zelda as she chatted with one of the other guards across the room. Link found himself pondering.

  
Things had returned to normal, as normal as things got after many decades of Ganon's terror. The castle was under slow but steady reconstruction, the guardians and divine beasts had been taken back into control.

  
But something was missing. Something the champion could not quite put his finger on. Deep into thought, he failed to notice the pale and delicate hand of Zelda waving in front of his face.

"Link..."

He shook himself from his thoughtful daze and blinked into focus. Zelda looked amused, rather than frustrated with her golden haired hero. A hint of a teasing tone laced her next words.

"Are you awake?"

He nodded quickly, giving a reassuring smile to the girl he'd been sworn to protect, and most of all, his childhood friend. They'd been practically siblings from a young age after Zelda's father took him in. The details of this affair were unclear to most, but in truth. Link would rather not talk about it.

  
Link gave an gesture, and stood up from his chair. Assuming the small meeting was done, he adjusted his belt which adorned his trusty master sword.

"The meeting is over, thankfully. You are free to do whatever you'd like to.... you don't need to follow me ever waking moment."

He gave a tense shrug, almost confused by the thought. The only purpose he'd served since he woke from his long slumber, was to aid Zelda in defeating Ganon. Never had he once thought of maybe doing things for himself. 

  
  
"You should really take a break Link. You've hardly had a relaxing moment this last two months..." Zelda rested a hand on his shoulder, and Link looked up at her with a sigh. He read concern in her eyes, which he understood.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Well. Sorry isn't needed oh 'man of many words'.."

Zelda scoffed with a smile,

"Taking a break is nothing to feel bad about, and neither is my concern. Why don't you think about it, take a vacation."

This alarmed the Hylian Knight greatly. Leave her side? After just getting her back? Unthinkable. However, she cut him off before he could object.

"No objections. Here's an idea. Why don't you visit a few of Hyrule's many destinations? You have told me of your many friends across the map."

She ruffled his hair, hand lingering for a moment as if she had more to say. Her eyes closed, and she took a few moments before she reopened them and began to walk off. He could still feel the presence of her hand several seconds after it had been removed.

"Just think about it Link. You deserve a break."

The door shut behind her with a click.

  
The several beats of silence following her slowly quieting footsteps as she walked down the hall gave him time to do exactly that.

Think.

It HAD been a very long time since he'd been given a break. A very long time. In fact, so long he couldn't remember. With a sigh, he also left the room and headed for his sleeping quarters to deliberate on Zelda's proposal.

  
If he did plan to take her up on the offer, he knew he would have to make a plan. That was just how he worked. Right away upon entering his chambers, he made a beeline to his desk where many pictures of friends and memories lay. He hands reached for the drawer, not before his eyes met the pictures.

  
His moments were frozen as he stared down his favorite picture of himself, Mipha, and Sidon. Sidon was a child at the time. Link could always remember his unending enthusiasm which prevailed to this day.

  
With a gentle smile, his previous actions were forgotten as he gingerly lifted the framed picture off the desk. Thumbs tracing the wooden edges, he found himself speaking aloud into the empty room.

"I wonder how Sidon is...."

With a hum of deep thought, he tapped his foot. Perhaps this is what he needed. He hated to admit that Zelda was right. His pride and stubborn streak promised that much. But that didn’t mean he didn’t know what was good for him. At least he could decide where to go- and he knew just where to start. 

  
The thought of it brought a warm feeling to his chest.

Zora's Domain.

A new found energy sparked in the Hero's being, and he stuffed the picture into a burlap sack. He forced himself to let go of the list he'd planned to make, and simply prepare for a journey that may last a long while.

  
Essentials, of course were needed, but otherwise Link felt he needed to get out of his element. He did not pack any food, just clothing, and other needed supplies for hygiene.

  
Slinging his bow and quiver over the right shoulder, and draping the bag onto his back, he left his quarters quickly with intent to say goodbye to Zelda and set off on this impromptu quest.

———

After saying his goodbyes to Zelda, and saddling up his horse, Link set off. Epona walked gracefully along the road away from Hyrule castle. The hero could have easily used his Sheika slate to travel there instantly, but where was the fun in that?

Link sighed, slouching in the saddle and letting the reigns be loose on Epona's mouth. It had been a month or so since he had been outside the castle, and the slight fresh breeze calmed his worries.

Epona's hooves clicked gently on the stone path out of the main Hyrule area. While still modern, the area was already beginning to feel more open and free. He laughed to himself, a soft breeze blowing his hair back away from his face.

He relished in the newfound relaxation, as if he were floating along on a cloud. Hyrule plains would not be difficult to cross, for the guardians that once infested its expanse were now pacified by ganon's absence.

Knowing this, Link was still hesitant. He wasn't sure if it was the memory of the pulsing blue and vibrant pink eyes, or the bringing hot lasers that came from them. He shuddered.

Better not to think of that now.

With a gentle noise of encouragement and a kick, he urged Epona to a swift trot. Everything was calm, and Link felt himself remembering why he enjoyed the wild so much.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sorry it ended up so short-   
> 2019-2020 me wasn’t great at making a high word count. I hope to add more to the next few chapters


	2. Continued Road to the Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets through Hyrule field and starts traveling into the Lanayru Wetlands only to get into a scuffle with a group of monsters.
> 
> He and Epona stop at the Lanayru tower in a small broken shack to rest and lick their wounds.
> 
> He stops at a stable to check in Epona, get some rest and food, then make a few dumb decisions. s

The path through Hyrule fields was rather uneventful. 

With the kingdom nearly back to the full power it once was, many monsters steered clear of the area and knew better than to mess with them. Link and his steed plodded along the beaten path with little to no hassle, simply riding as the crickets off the path buzzed. However, upon leaving the fields, the ground started to get wetter and Link felt his guard rising once more. It had been a long time since he'd felt genuine danger since the defeat of Calamity Ganon. Real danger that is. Link found himself glancing over his shoulder with eyes shifting side to side. There was always the crawling sense of dread and fear that something would come at him from behind and he wouldn't even realize, one that he felt tenfold that day. He'd long since tried to break himself of this, but he could never shake the instincts he'd had to learn so quickly when he first woke up from his one hundred year sleep. 

The hairs on his arms stood on end, and Epona stirred. She shook her head and gave a brief pause in the path. Link reached down to gently soothe her with cooing words and gentle strokes across her neck and she angled her head to look at him. The whites of her eyes shone warily in the clouded sunlight. Link's brows furrowed. He glanced around and sat as still as he possibly could to pick up any sounds around him. 

Eventually.... the light squelch of mud and the shifting of legs through water came to his ears. Link reached over his back slowly, grasping for his sword, but was forced to quickly retract his hand as he ducked forward to dodge an incoming arrow. The airborne weapon crackled with hot electricity, and whizzed into a nearby tree with a hard 'thunk' and a sizzle. Link could hear the irritated grunts of a familiar monster he'd encountered many times in his travel as he leapt off of Epona and drew his sword. 

Standing face to face with the creature, his boot slid in the mud to widen his stance and he took no less time launching forward to attack. He didn't give the lizalfos time to draw its bow, and finished it off quickly with a hard slice diagonal through it's shoulder. He listened to the hiss and squeal as it disintegrated into purple and black ash. But Link knew better than to think that was the end.   
  
He could hear them before he saw them.   
  
Turning quickly, he swung his sword laterally and got a rather hard hit to the side of one of the approaching reptiles. It squealed, and crumbled into ash like it's fallen brethren. Staring at where his fallen opponent had fallen, he was given little time to react before a lizalfos spear sliced into his side with a burning agony. He gritted his teeth and ripped himself around to grab the length of the spear and yank it from the aggressor. The monster recoiled in surprise, but wasn't allowed so much as a scream when it's own spear was turned around and shoved through it's own chest. The fight lasted for not long after that, the final two monsters being finished off as quick as Link could muster and their weapons sinking into the mud. Link gasped for breath, his skin still tingling with adrenaline. He took a few seconds to soak everything in then shook his head clear and jogged back to Epona. With each extension of his right leg he cold feel his wounds stretching and tearing further, but he ignored it stubbornly until he was sure that his loyal steed was okay.   
  
No wounds had pierced his horse's skin, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He hardly noticed the slowly increasing droplets of water as he hauled himself back up into the saddle and urged Epona forward once more. They weren't long from Lanayru Tower, and there he could find a safe spot for Epona to keep dry from the rain and to patch up his own bleeding wound. For now, as he assessed it, it didn't seem terribly deep. He would survive until then. 

\-----

At least that was what he had thought.   
  


Upon arriving at the tower and finding an old worn down shack to settle into. He couldn't help but feel slow and drowsy as he set up kindling for a fire. He removed his armor and shirt and hung them by the fire to dry while he checked out the damage. The would was puckered and red. Hurting upon pressure and looking like it was starting to swell, Link grunted distastefully and rummaged in his pack for some alcohol and a rag to disinfect it. The air was heavy with humidity and the sound of the Hylian's pained hiss upon pressing the soaked rag into his stab wound. 

Epona nudged him with her soft velvet nose gently while he sat worrying his lip between his teeth. He opened one eye that had been previously squeezed shut and slowly reached with his free hand to rub the animal's forehead. 

  
  
"I'm alright girl-" He murmured, "I'm alright.. I'm alright." 

She seemed somewhat satisfied with this answer, and once again turned her head away to look out at the rain. He watched her for a few moments, then sighed and glanced back at his wound. The rag was removed, now soaked in crimson, and he made a face at it. The wound wasn't looking quite as bad now, so that was an improvement, but his movement definitely would be a little impaired further down the road and he hoped it wouldn't cause any huge problems. He'd thought himself to be more careful...

He took a spare shirt from his pack, and sighed as he ripped a few strips from the fabric to fashion a makeshift gauze. He didn't feel like bleeding out in the middle of the night. After all, he hadn't come this far just to die in his sleep from a small spear wound. He took the time to settle his sword in his hand, and adjust to a comfortable seat position before letting himself drift off to sleep to the sound of the pattering rain and Epona's breathing beside him. 

\-----

The next morning he woke to a fat drop of water dripping into the center of his forehead. He jolts awake, grip tightening onto his sword as he launched to his feet. His eyes shifted wildly for a moment, slowly coming to rest on Epona who was peacefully chewing on a mouthful of grass outside. He shook his head and sighed, sliding his sword into the sheath at his hip. His shirt, now relatively dry, and armor were thrown on and his bag slung onto his shoulders to carry to Epona. He fastened them to her back and glanced up at the rising sun. It was early morning, he figured that he should be able to reach the Foothill Stables by nightfall, then be able to start scaling the Lanayru mountains in the morning. He knew a shortcut to get there that avoided most monsters, and he assured himself that things would go smoothly.

So setting off down the path, he narrowly avoids a few more monster camps, a few octoroks, and several yiga clan members still out for blood all these years despite having toppled their leader a long time ago. There had been rumors of their slow return- but he hadn't paid it much mind being that he knew the women in Gerudo were more than capable of dealing with them now that they didn't have the divine beast to worry about. 

Just as he'd suspected, he reached the Foothill stables by nightfall. He dismounted off onto the ground and greeted the owner of the stables with a friendly nod and held out his reigns to him. Giving Epona a quiet goodbye, and patting her neck, he watched one of the stableboys lead her away for a moment before he walked into the inn. He paid for a normal bed, and immediately went to lay down and rest. He felt safe in these sorts of places- secure with people around him. A soft smile pulled at his lips as he gave into sleep. 

\-----

The next morning went similarly uneventful. He make himself breakfast over the public fire, ate, then went off on his way. Walking from place to place was something he hadn't done for a very long time, and he'd underestimated just how long it would take to get to the Lanayru mountains. So by the time he did reach them, the time was getting close to sunset and he could see a few storm clouds brewing in the distance. He swallowed thickly, and glanced up the cliff. For a moment, he tried to decide if he were going to try to make it.   
  
And sure enough he decided he was going to try. 

Taking his first foothold, he reaches up and grabs on to a rock sticking far enough out of the cliff face to get a good grip on. He repeats this step again and again, getting a pretty good distance up and over the first incline. He picked up a jog, running around the outcropping to find another good spot to climb up. He found one near the river, and started up that way as well. After a good hour of climbing, he found himself able to just see the peaks that he would need to cross through to get to the domain. However, despite his luck seeming to shine on him that day, water began to pour down. He held tight onto the cliff face he was currently on, and managed to haul himself up the final ledge before the rock became too slick to scale. He worried his bottom lip for a moment.   
  
He couldn't just stop here. He'd come too far and the quicker direction was to just keep moving. But the smarter direction was to stop where he was at and try to get down to the ground safely. So, being the stubborn man he was.   
  
  
He ignored the tiny voice of common sense in his head and pressed on.   
  
Surprisingly he made it quite far. He was now on the cliffs just near the bridge to the domain. He could see the lights of the place he loved so dear and his heart raced with excitement. His movements began to gain speed, and lose dexterity, his feet scraping against the rock a little too dangerously for comfort a few times. Just as the first outcropping was within reach, he made the decision to take a jump-

One that he would sorely regret.

His hand scraped over the rock without hold and he plummeted to the water below the domain.  
  
  
His feet connected first, and he was sinking harder and faster into the water than he had time to react. The current had spend up due to the incoming storm, and swept him hard into the nearest cliff wall. The air was knocked from his body, air bubbles escaping and being swept away with him further down the canal and into the deeper water. His muscles ached as he fought to bring himself back up to air, but he had no success in doing such. He could feel his consciousness start to fade, and everything fade as dark as the inky black water around him. The last he saw before he his eyes closed, and his body went limp, was a flash of red, blue, and silver. 


End file.
